


Milkshakes

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Fi just wants to have a good time, and Sev and Atin won't behave.





	

“Okay, I know it’s going to sound weird, but just trust me.”

Atin eyes the food on the diner table, glancing first at Fi, then at Sev - who looks just as suspicious as he feels.  “Why?”  It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Fi, but fried tubers and bantha milk shakes… well, he wasn’t so sure about that combination.

“Look, Kal’buir got me to try it last time we were on Coruscant, it’s good.  Just… try it?  Please?”  No one can resist  _ that  _ look, so Atin grumbles and does as he’s told.  Fi lights up with a smile that makes his heart skip a beat, and Atin hums under his breath.

“Not bad,” he said with a cock of his head, and then offers a fry to Sev.  Atin expects his partner to take it but  _ definitely _ not by leaning down to wrap his lips around his fingers, before brushing away the traces of salt and oil left on his fingertips with his tongue - Sev gives him a lightning-flash smirk.  That smirk will be the death of Atin one of these days, as rare as it is.

Sev steals the milkshake away from him, and Atin rolls his eyes while wiping his hand on a napkin.  “Kriffing savage,” he mutters, “Can’t take you anywhere.”

Fi shakes his head at them as he sits pressed up against Sev’s side, whose arm is wrapped around his shoulders with a possessive hand resting on his chest, and his feet on Atin’s lap.  Of the three of them, Fi is utterly unconcerned with any kind of personal space, and since they made this… well, whatever it is, he always manages to be touching at least one of them, and he’s much happier if he can sprawl over them  _ both _ .  It does make the tense truce between Sev and Atin easier to uphold  - they haven’t tried to put one another through a wall in a few days, which might be considered an act of some benevolent deity, if Atin believed in those.  

“This is nice,” Fi says, and the smile on his lips is a little determined, like he  _ intends _ to have a good time, no matter what Sev and Atin get up to.  Kriff, it’s cute.

“At’ika-” Sev’s doing it on  _ purpose _ now, he  _ never _ calls him  _ At’ika _ , of all kriffing things, “He’s  right, it’s good.”  He steals another fry from Atin, munching it with a smug look, despite the pile on his own plate.  

Atin bites back the urge to tell him to fuck off; this is a  _ date _ , dammit, and they are going to do things  _ right _ , no matter what.  He sends a silent prayer to anyone who’s listening to keep him from doing something he’ll regret.   “You have your own plate,  _ cyar’ika _ ,” he says sweetly, the endearment tasting sour in his mouth. 

Fi rolls his eyes at them.  “You can stop it now, I’m not taking you anywhere, ever again,” he says with the tiniest huff, and Sev kisses him in apology.

“ _ Mhi jate _ ,” he whispers against his lips, and Fi smiles again, bright and sunny.

“You’d better be,” he says, his smile gaining a sharp edge, “Or I’m never fucking either of you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mhi jate - we'll be good


End file.
